There are many lawn care dollies on the market which incorporate a frame of some type for holding the refuse bag, but in most cases the means provided for supporting the refuse bag and holding it in an open position is complicated, cumbersome and awkward to use. Furthermore, they are not adaptable to bags of different sizes nor do many of them provide for simple foldability for storage when not in use.
For example, in Wilson U.S. Pat. No. 3,041,026 a sack cart is shown having a U-shaped frame for supporting a sack used for harvesting beans, walnuts, etc., and in this case, the sack is impaled upon prongs 32 in order to hold the sack open. This method of supporting the open end of a bag is entirely unsuitable for plastic bags of the type commonly sold today as trash bags, as the prongs would tend to tear the bags and would therefore be totally unsatisfactory. While it is true that the base 17 and the bag holder frame 24 are pivoted to provide for easy storage of the cart, it will be noted that the wheels are so positioned that the cart is only suitable for the single purpose of effectively mounting a sack and cannot be used satisfactorily as a dolly when the bag supporting frame is removed.
In Ryan U.S. Pat. No. 3,329,382 there is a garbage bag holder disclosed which has what is described as a concertina action because of the vertical pivots which are incorporated in the frame, but it will be noted that in this arrangement there is no reduction in the circumference of the bag holder frame which allows for the mounting of the bag with the circumference of the frame being increased for locking the upper end of the bag in place.
Byers U.S. Pat. No. 2,455,729 is another typical patent showing the sack holder on a dolly which exhibits the many disadvantages which the present invention seeks to overcome.
In my design U.S. Pat. No. Des. 245,222 there is no disclosure of any means for mounting a trash bag on the frame, or accommodating bags of different sizes, or of gripping a bag, and, of course, nothing about being detachably mounted on a collapsible dolly.